Miranda's biggest adventure
by walking behind enemy lines
Summary: Miranda had to pick between Gary and mike or nothing. But she couldn't when Gary turns up at her flat unexpected and something happened that made Miranda run away.What happens when she comes back.
1. Chapter 1

_**auther note:hello well this auther note will be over in a tickety boo I decided to try and write a fanfiction again after a year break and I am obsessed with miranda and call the midwife at the moment so I thought why not so in science I wrote this I swear it was a free period (yay I finished science).SORRY ITS SO SHORT IM WRITING AS IF THEY WHERE SCENES SO THERE BE SHORT BUT THERE BE A LOT OF CHAPTERS XD. if you enjoy it reveiw or have any ideas or advice. it hasn't been beta read but I don't really want to do enjoy if i get at least 3 reveiws i will post another chapter i will post the next bit so you get what the story is about.**_

* * *

Miranda was sat on the sofa.

"Hello again chums, nice day isn't it, ok so you probably saw what happened yesterday. You know two men on there knees asking me to marry them, yes well after that I ran out because thats to much drama for me to deal with. I'm still confused with who to pick or even if I want to get marryed yet. So I'm sat here thinking about it. I have been in love with gary since Uni but he finds it hard to commit or even confess his feelings for me and well I don't think he wants to marry me. He probably just panicked and had to fix it. But then there's Marple he does love me but I don't love him maybe at some point I will learn to if I try because he is really lovely. But I know lots of but's, Oh cheeky, but I don't even know if I want all the commitment and the family stuff yet maybe I do. I have no idea anyway on with the story".


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:Hey here the second chapter hope you guys enjoy if anyone actually reads this pleeaasseee review I'm begging you. **

Miranda was sat on the sofa, when Stevie walked into the flat.

"Come on Miranda,you been up here for three days, and the only time you have left this flat was to come down stairs to tell me you ran out of milk" Stevie sighed at her tall friend.

"Stevie what should I do there expecting me to pick one of them. I love Gary but is he committed; Mike is lovely but I don't love him, but he is committed and will stay with me. Or do I even want to get marred and settle down" Miranda flopped down on to the sofa so she was lay down and then covered her face with her hands. "This is so frustrating" Miranda shouted.

Stevie walked over to her friend.

"Look they will understand, and this is about what you want". Stevie whipped out her Gary Barlow mask and sung "Do what you like, no need to ask me". She put it back down and went to sit by her friend's sat back up.

"I still don't know what to do though Stevie" Miranda sulked.

A that point Gary came barging into the flat.

"Miranda, can I talk to you please, it's important" Gary looked at Miranda. Stevie left the flat.

"What do you want Gary, please don't propose to me again, I'm still confused" Miranda sighed. Gary came and sat by her.

"Miranda I just want you to know, I do love you, but I only proposed because he was and well..." Gary said, he went to continue but Miranda interrupted him.

"I knew you didn't mean it, what if had said yes Gary, what would you of done". Miranda cried.

"I would have married you, because I would love to marry you, but not yet I would like us to be an actual couple before we got married. So we could you know, figure us out ,because we need to do that before serious commitment" He said. Miranda nodded understanding what he said." So will you give us a try" Gary asked holding her hand in his. Miranda nodded again unable to speak from the shock of it all. Gary lent over and pecked her on the lips.

"We're ok now right?"He asked grinning at her. She nodded a third time and lent over and kissed him. Gary started to deepen the kiss and Miranda moved her hands to his neck and pulled him closer.

"Hey wanna take this to the bedroom" he said. Miranda giggled.

"Certainly" she grinned at him. They made their way over to her bedroom and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author_ **_**note:to guest who sent all the first 3 reviews :D This is for you and so my review don't get ****spamed (haa spam good word) any who I also suggest nay recommend you get a fanfic account XD and very appreciative to the new prof reading thingie and give you two really funny word from this book lord of the fly that im reading in school ready yourselves "gloomy crack" haa had to stop my self bursting out laughing whilst reading it oh and the three reviews rule still stands and guest who sent all three reviews last time sending three in a row don't count but if you get fanfic I'll**** send them on a privet message if you still want them**_

Miranda woke up in her dark room. She could feel someone behind her they had there arms around her stomach. She then suddenly noticed she had no clothes on. She started to panic, because this hasn't happened to her in three years. "Oh no"she wispered to herself "I slept with someone, but the problem is, me having just woken up can't remember who it is." She turned her head to see who it was. She saw Gary's sleeping face inches from hers, and she began to panic all over again.

"Oh my god it's Gary,I have to go this is terrible he'll regret it and he ignore me because it will be too awkward and I will end up all alone with a cat name Sheldon and a dog called Percy only ever talking to my fruit friend Gorden, I never should have done this not yet anyway"She shuffled out of the bed and threw some clothes on she grabbed her suitcase and put a load of her clothes and other things she needed into the suitcase. She grabbed her passport and got took one last look at Gary sleeping on her bed,then she left her flat.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author note:sorry it's so short I mean write them on my phone and they seem longer so :/hee same here "guest" me and my cousin and older sister try to list all the good words my cousin came up with plop and dollop today,no lord of the fly isn't like lord of the dance but I truly wish it was then I might attempt to read it I have a load of Miranda moments. and I know I said 3 reviews but "guest"made me do it I you in a tickety boo. I only wrote one more chapter so far after this but I get writing one now plus just an insight to me life im watching grease all I see is hover Gary and Miranda doing karaoke _**

"Hello where you off to with a suitcase"stevie said to her cheerfully.

"Out"Miranda said as she pulled her suitcase and her self out the shop door and got into the cab. She had ordered it to come while she was upstairs,The cab drove off just as Stevie had gotten outside.

"oh dear"She sighed and went back into the shop shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author note: "guest" if I knew who you where we would so be friends :D so I though I make you up a name just you for fun "such fun" so I will of if you like to in your next review say what your name is our what you would like to be called XD ok on with the real reason I needed an author note ok so my sister (who also adores Miranda)has taken my phone to see when my contract is up. So I'm phone less and now I have to complete rewrite the fifth chapter so this chapter may change. Ok so who ever reads this please review what you thin even if it just one all is welcome other wise "guest" is lonely and I promise to extend my chapter cuz well at the mo their short like Miranda's little elf of a friend Stevie sorry had to put that in. ok so I stop rambling now and get on with it. SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING OF SHENANIGANS AND THE STATE OF THIS CHAPTER HAD A BAD WRITING DAY TO DAY. opp caps off now**_

Miranda was sat at the back of the taxi pondering what to do.

"Hello gang well we have a problemo. See I had shenanigans with Gary, and I freaked out and ran away. I'm on my way to the train station to get a train to Cardiff, in Wales because I have always wanted to go there for some unknown reason. I think it's the accents there so lovely and musical .Any way so off to Wales on a three-month holiday to figure out this mess I have made. I know what you thinking why do it if you weren't sure, well my dear reader I was a little tipsy see before Stevie came up I found a bottle of Pims in a cardboard and thought why not try handle this like a normal adult instead of drawing faces on my breasts. so I did and it well didn't work so I when I had finished the came up and you know the rest ok on with it"

She shuffled out of the taxi as they reached the train station.

"Thank you kind sir for taking me, here's your fee"she handed the money to the cab man and he drove off.

She walked in to the station and up to the ticket desk.

"Hello and good morning could I have a ticket for Cardiff please"she said joyfully.

"Yeah here you go, the train will be here at one, there's a waiting area just around the corner"the women at the desk replied in a monotone voice. Miranda walked off.

"Well, you can tell she really loves the job, youths always the joyful ones" Miranda walked into the waiting room and took a seat by an old woman.

"Hello deary you off on holiday"the old woman said to Miranda.

"Yes I am im off to Cardiff" Miranda said .I'm off to Cardiff" Miranda said.

"Well that nice, I'm off to see my son in Liverpool, you know he's 40 this year makes me feel old" The old woman said,Miranda looked dolefully at the camera.

"Great sat by the life teller well these are always fun" she turned her attention back to the old women.

"See I tell our Nathan that he should get him self a wife, being forty and all; so I set women up for him but he is always so ungrateful, he throws it back in my face, so and I just sit their listen to him ramble about how annoying I am." the old women looked at Miranda questionly." How old are you deary" she asked.

"I'm 39" miranda said trying to look as if she's interested.

"Oh about the same age as my Nathan, maybe you would like him you seem like a very nice girl, would you like to I could call him you could take" she said grinning at Miranda.

"No thank you I'd rather you not thank you so much" Miranda waited in the quite, until one o clock came round and Miranda got on the train to Cardiff.

Twenty minutes later it left the station.


	6. Chapter 6

_**author note: ok so I can't write long chapter cuz I suck but at least there be loads of them ok seriously people if you think I should continue this just reveiw and say so or if you don't review then too so I'm not just adding chapters for no purpose**_

Gary was lay in Miranda's bed still. He was just beginning to wake slowly. He opened his eyes and looked towards where Miranda was meant to be lying. He didn't see her,he started to panic because it wasn't like her to be up so early and out of grabbed his clothes and threw them on himself quickly. He legged it down stairs where he saw a very confused Stevie.

"Where is she Stevie,where's she go"Gary shouted at the small women, he knew something like this was going to happen because its Miranda.

"I dunno she came flying down stairs with a suitcase, I asked where she was off to she just replied out" Stevie started to panic because of seeing Gary come from Miranda flat in the morning must mean something went on last night.

"Oh no, you don't think she ran away out of Surrey do you" Gary almost screamed.

"I wouldn't think so, she's terrible with transport " Stevie said. They looked at each other and ran out the door.

* * *

They arrived at Gary's café.They saw Tilly and Penny sat at a ran up to the two women "Miranda has ran away, we have no idea where she's gone she took a suitcase with her and all"Stevie shouted at them.

"It's ok Stevie she be back soon, you know how bad she is with holidays"Penny laughed at the panicking joined in.

"Trust me dear, Miranda will be back here soon tripping over the coat rack and falling of the stool every time she see Gary" Penny blushed. They all looked at him and laughed.

"We where surprised when you didn't realize then that she loved you G " Tilly giggled.

"I guess I'm not as observant as I thought I was" Gary pondered.

"Yep but at least she finally plucked up the courage to tell you " Stevie said "Ok yeah I'm sure she'll be back soon".

"Hey Stevie want breakfast"Gary asked now a bit more chilled out.

" Yeah sure, I'll have my usual"She smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author note:thanking you very muchly those who followed and reviewed my last chapter you should have seen my face when I got the email looked a bit like this XD. But no more, onwards. Oh and I realized some words are missing in places not my doing I promise I have tried to correct these so bear with._**

Miranda was sat in the train. She had been traveling for three hours because of a hold up on the way. Finally the train was coming to Newport station. She walked down the aisle to get her suitcase. The train came to stop just after she had gotten her suitcase. she was by flung forward by the momentum, she hit a man stood by the train doors. When he recovered he looked at her.

"Sorry kind sir I was catapulted at you because of the sudden stop" Miranda chuckled. The man walked of the train shaking his head. Miranda walked out the large train station, almost getting lost at one point. She walked outside into the Welsh air which,Miranda thought to her self,isn't very different from surrey or any other place she had been.

"hello chums, well I've just arrived at Newport in Wales and I'm going to get a bus to the premier inn, because what ever is good enough for Lennie henry is good enough for me" She walked to the bus stop. The bus showed up five minutes later. She got on, paid the fair and took a seat as the bus took off towards Cardiff.

* * *

When she arrived she went to the hotel and booked a room. She was show to her room and went in. She dropped her suitcase as soon as the door closed. She went over to the DVD rack and found one she liked and put it into the dvd player. She fell asleep halfway though the film. She was startled awake at midnight by her phone going off. She looked at the caller it was Stevie. She wasn't ready to talk about last night yet so she hung up and went back to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up the next day it was half ten and she felt like a full english breakfast so she grabbed her purse and her phone. She glance at her it and saw she had 30 missed calls from Stevie,Gary and her mum and decided she need to let one of them know she was ok. Not Gary because that was the main reason she ran way. Not her mom because she can't be dealing with her, but Stevie her oldest most trusted friend was the only person Miranda felt comfortable with talking to at that very moment. She dialed the number. It rang three-times and Stevie picked up.

"Hello who is this" Stevie's voice came down the phone, she sounded tired.

"Hey Stevie it's..."Miranda was interrupted.

"Miranda is that are you are you ok I been up all the night worrying about you,we all have Penny,Tilly and Gary. They just left to have a shower then they where coming back, where are you" Stevie said panic in her voice.

"Calm down Stevie, I'm fine, I'm not saying where I am, and I won't be home for three months" Miranda sighed she missed her friend already.

"No Miranda, what happened that made you want to runaway" Stevie asked, frighted for her friend.

"Oh Stevie I truly made a mess of things hasn't I, see last night well you know Gary came and we ended up sleeping together" Miranda said.

"Finally about time, so why did you run away" Stevie asked.

"Well, I spooked and I'm not sure why, but I'm unsure about everything right now, and I need to figure it all out because if I don't it will just get worse until I explode and that won't be good" Miranda said.

"Ok, as long as you call me every morning and night. The weekend before you come home, you tell me where you are and I'll stay over and we'll go back together." Stevie said already missing her giant best friend.

"Yep it's a plan, just don't tell anyone, say you had a call from me and I'm safe,ok and I won't answer any calls from anyone but you and if it's someone else on your phone I will hang up" Miranda stated

"You're really serous about this" Stevie asked. Miranda nodded then realized that Stevie couldn't see her.

"Yes, most defiantly" Miranda said," love oo speak to you tonight" Miranda said and hung up She walked into a small café and went to place her order and sat down and waited for her food to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

**_author note:heyyy suchfunrockinjovi99 haa it "guest"'s (oh confused grammar)new fanfic name how epic. Any who just saying this chapter ain't got a lot of funny actually I don't know if there is anything funny in this chapter but one must rise the tension cuz its SUCH FUN. so on with chapter eight. Oh but first I apologize for my poor imitation of how Tilly speaks it hard i don't know how Miranda Hart does it but the women is one of Britain best comedians_**

Stevie ,Penny,Tilly and Gary were sat in Miranda's flats. Stevie had just told them the news.

"What, so you have no idea where she is Stevie"Gary asked the small women.

"Yes I'm sorry I asked,she just said she can't incase anyone tried to come after her, but she need this. Seriously I was speaking to her and that's the most upset I have ever heard her be"Stevie said saddened by her friend escape.

"But why would she make off, it doesn't make sense I mean one moment here the next gone,she was fine last night"Gary said.

"You where with here before she ran off"Penny said,an accusing look that pointed towards Gary on her face.

"Yes, you know you could be at fault Gary, you know that she's muchoo sensitive when it comes to relationships"Tilly informed the obvious.

"I know ok its just its hard, I'm not good with commitment and Miranda she's so lovely and she just so funny and kind that no matter how hard you try its hard not to love her; that's my problem if I left I would shatter, but if Miranda and me did happen then I know how it will end because she's perfect in my eyes. And I know this is way to serous and deep but I just can't believe this has happened that she has gone" Gary yelled out almost in tears.

"Gary would you like some time alone"Stevie asked,he nodded. Tilly and Stevie left the flat. penny looked at Gary from where she sat on the sofa .

"Gary I had no idea you felt this way about Miranda, but I can reassure you, she will come back because if there one thing I know about my daughter it is that she loves you, because you where the first male person out of our family that she has ever said that too"Penny walked over to Gary and gave him a mother's hug and walked out the flat. Gary was left there to ponder.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three months since Miranda had left Surrey. She had rented a flat because she couldn't afford a hotel for three months. Her new flat was smaller than her one in surrey but she loved it all the same.

She had also met two new friends and there where great, but she still missed Stevie and Tilly, but Eve and Jack (her new friends)where great.

Eve had dark brown hair and was single so her and Miranda had many what they liked to call freedom sleepovers. Jack was tall had dark hair,gorgeous and liked to wear old-fashioned clothes sadly he was gay and had a boyfriend.

Eve and Jack knew about Gary and supported Miranda but Eve said that maybe it was bad to run away from surrey, without giving Gary a chance to show Miranda he Meant what he said but she also knew Miranda decision to run away was based on more that her one night filing with Gary.

The three of them met in a cafe. Eve worked there and Jack had come in to visit his friend at work and to annoy her. He noticed Miranda sat in her own looking glum and came and sat by her. Whilst they where talking Eve came over to apologize for Jack, but Miranda said it was fine.

When Eve had finished her shift she came to sit with them and they talked for a bit and exchanged numbers and decided to meet again the next day.

All of a sudden over the next week they had become close and Miranda had invited them over to watch a film they agreed and this became a ritual, that every friday they would come over and watch there favorite films.

This was the last Friday Miranda would be living in Cardiff and Stevie was coming over the next day and then Miranda would go back to Surrey. She was nervous but she felt ready to go

Eve and Jack where going to visit Miranda in Surrey once she had gotten settled.

Miranda,Eve and Jack were sat on Miranda's sofa watching Dirty Dancing. Eve was staying over for the night so she could meet Stevie. Jack had left at the end of the movie because his boyfriend had called up and needed a hand with the shopping.

Miranda had met him once before his name was John and he was shy and quite but he was very polite and followed Jack like a little puppy.

So it was just Miranda and Eve sat on the sofa watching re runs of Doctor who on BBC because Eve had a huge crush on David Tennent.

"Miranda do you think that could happen in real life" Eve asked Miranda who gave her a look.

"What" Miranda chuckled.

"Oh you know some smoking hot fella comes and sweeps you off you feet" Eve asked seriousness crossing her giggling features.

"Well, maybe I suppose with the right guy he's bound to do it at some point" Miranda said back to Eve.

"Has anyone ever swept you of your feet" Eve asked taking a sip from her wine glass.

"No never but I'm not that kind of girl you know I don't get romantic gestures because I usually turn them into a disaster" Miranda chuckled to herself.

"I kind of wish some fella would do that to me" Eve said.

"Why thinking of anyone special" Miranda said to Eve laughing at her friends as Eve's face turned red.

Eve scoffed "what no" Eve said blatantly lying.

"Well who ever he is I think he should because he be an idiot otherwise" Miranda said

"Oh thanks big M" Eve said playfully punching Miranda's arm. Miranda turned round and did the Eric Morecambe slap on her. They both burst out laughing.

Miranda's phone went of playing 'What have I done today' by Heather Small.

"Will you excuse me it seems that it's Stevie time" Miranda asked Eve who nodded and giggled as Miranda answered the phone.

"Well, my shrunken elf of a friend how are you" Miranda said.

"Hello caller I'm good,how are you" Stevie asked over the phone.

"Well, I'm good except my stomach was feeling funny this morning but I was fine by lunch I must have rushed my Breakfast or something" Miranda commented.

"Oh poor Miranda, anyway on with the weekend plans. I am packed and have my tickets ready ,and you are meeting me at the station with your new friend Eve who I am excited to meet" Stevie said,she almost sounded like she was jumping,knowing Stevie she probably was.

"Ok calm it down before you crack a hip, dear too much excitement and you know what happens" Miranda said.

"Yes, mam I will calm down in due course" Stevie said.

"Ok so I will meet you at the station at twelve and we go back to my flat, order take out and watch a film then sleep, wake up refreshed and ready for breakfast and shopping and dinner and sleep again and then on the train back to surrey...Stevie how is he" Miranda asked.

"He's fine but he misses you" Stevie said.

"Well, tell him, I miss him too,you know so he doesn't think I have forgotten him" Miranda asked.

"Yeah sure I'm sure he will be glad to hear from you, though maybe you could call him tonight he doesn't have any plans so try call him please Miranda at least do it before you come back" Stevie begged her friend.

"Maybe I dunno Stevie I'm not sure where we stand anymore" Miranda said sadly.

"Well I know he would love a call from his best friend "Stevie said "ok I have to go now night Miranda, at least think about it"

"Ok I will,Night love oo" Miranda hung up with a sigh.

She joined Eve back on the sofa,deep in thought.

"What she say" Eve asked.

"That I should call him" Miranda said in a daze and she when quite.

"I'm going to go to bed" Miranda said and went to her room. Eve was concerned for her new friend but decided it was best to leave her to think it out.

* * *

Miranda was sat in bed it was Three 0 clock but she was oblivious to the time. She grabbed her phone that was sat next to her on the bedside table and dialed and put it to her ear it rang three times and then he picked up.

"Hello who is this" Gary asked with a voice heavy with sleep.

"Um hey Gary its Miranda" she said shyly.

"Miranda why are you calling me at three in the morning" Gary asked suddenly shocked awake.

"Um sorry I didn't know it was so late I'll just go" Miranda said.

"No no no don't it's ok" Gary said

"Oh ok" Miranda was a silence on the phone for a bit.

"Miranda I miss you why did you leave" Gary said. A tear came to Miranda's eye because she could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"I'm so sorry Gary" Miranda said the tear escaped her eye.

"It's ok Miranda I just want you to know that I don't regret it and well when I told you I loved you I was telling the truth and I still am in love with you. When you come back can we talk it out because I really do miss you even as my best friend and the girl who always say the wrong thing but seems to brighten up any room in a second just by walking into it" Gary said in a soothing phone was silent for a bit then replied.

"Sure Gary and just so you know I love you too" Miranda said.

"Ok so we will sort us out when you get when is that" Gary asked.

"Monday" Miranda said.

"Ok see you then and Miranda I love you" Gary said quietly.

"I love you too,good night" Miranda said.

"Night Miranda" Gary said and she hung up and lay down and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Miranda and Eve had woken up the next morning. Miranda had called Stevie and she had gotten on an earlier train so she would arrive at ten instead of one now.  
Eve and Miranda where sat on the sofa. It was seven so they where just chilling at Miranda's flat. They where discussing the weekend plans and then suddenly Miranda clamped her hand to her mouth and ran to the toilet. Eve ran after her.

"Miranda are you ok,have you been sick" Eve asked as she approached the door. When she walked in her question had been answered. Miranda was bent over the toilet being sick Eve ran over and rubbed her back. When miranda had finally stopped she looked at Eve,who looked at her and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I go call Stevie whilst you clean yourself up" Eve said walking out the toilet leaving Miranda.  
Eve grabbed Miranda's phone and called Stevie.

"Hello is this Stevie" Eve asked.

"Yes, it is who am I speaking too" Stevie asked confused.

"Its Eve,Miranda's friend from Cardiff. Miranda has just thrown up, are you still all right to come down if she's ill" Eve said

"Yeah I just come and give you a hand with Miranda, poor her have any idea why she's ill" Stevie asked about her friends sudden illness.

"I have no idea" Eve said.

"Ok so just look after her and i'll get a taxi to her flat,just text me her address" Stevie said then hung rushed back to the bathroom where miranda was brushing her teeth. Eve lent on the door frame.

"You ok now" Eve asked the pale women.

"Yeah, I dunno what that was, must have eaten something bad. What's the date today anyway" Miranda asked.

"The twenty-first" Eve informed Miranda. A look of confusion crossed Miranda features and then a look of realization.

WHAT!" Miranda shouted in a panic.

"What's wrong" Eve said scared.

"Um ok so I don't think I have had my (whispered)period (back to normal panicked voice)In three months at least I don't remember maybe because I have been so busy I didn't notice but now I'm being sick in the morning and OH MY GOD EVEIE I THINK IM UP THE DUFF" Miranda shouted at Eve.

"What" Eve said confused.

"I might be pregnant" Miranda said then flopped onto the side of the bath. "Oh god and it's Gary's and I'm not ready to be a mother I mean I can't do the kid thing, I get cringey around kids, when they hug me I just stand their waiting for them to let go even with close relative's children" Miranda said shrieking.

"Oh god,well everyone always says its different with you own children. I bet you be a great mum,I mean you may be immature but your loads of fun and can look after yourself and you have Stevie,your mum and Gary to help you" Eve said trying to lighten the situation.

"Gary is going to hate me!" Miranda shrieked even louder she was hysterical


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers I have a confession I messed up the fanfic I can fix it and this is what this is for but I kinda typed in the wrong chapter for chapter ten so I would appreciate it if you could read it. It kinda explains how Gary is there I only noticed today when I was reproof reading can't belive I didn't notice before but hey so here is the actual tenth chapter.

Stevie just arrived at the flat. Eve had some how navigated the shocked Miranda to the sofa which they now sat on.

Stevie walked through the door and saw the two on the sofa.

"Hey what's up" Stevie asked staring at her best friend who just stared at the wall. Eve noticed Stevie and left Miranda's side to got tell Stevie what had just happened.

" Hey I'm Eve I guess your Stevie" Eve said holding out her hand. Stevie took it and shook it but her eyes never left Miranda who was still staring at the wall.

"Whats the matter." Stevie asked.

"Well..." Eve started.

"I'm pregnant Stevie" Miranda finally said turning to look at Stevie . A tear escaped her eye. She turned back to look at the came and sat by her and took her hand. Miranda turned to look at Stevie again.

"Are you sure"Stevie asked concern on her face

"Well I haven't done a test or any thing but all the signs point to it" Miranda said more tears falling down her looked down at the floor

"Look at me Miranda" Stevie begged. "Even if you are pregnant you be fine because I know you will be a great mum and you also have me ,your mum and Tilly to help you. Gary as well because I know he will love this child, and I'll tell you why because Gary loves you, and the kid will receive the same love, because its yours and his child, and Gary would never abandon you ever"Stevie said confidently trying to reassure Miranda's stunned form.

"How do you know Stevie, you never know how he is going to react"Miranda said quietly.

"Miranda trust me I know how he will react"Stevie smiled at Miranda who tried to smile went quiet again.

"Ok well, how about we put on a movie and order pizza" Miranda nodded " ok you go pick the movie, I'll go order from dominoes" Stevie said as she got off the sofa and went to order pizza.

Miranda went to her room and picked out the movie. She came back with Mamma Mia and popped it into the DVD player.

Eve came back into the front room with three cups of tea and set them on the coffee table by Miranda then sat next to came into the room moments later and they started the movie and waited untill there pizza arrived.

* * *

Half an hour later the pizza had arrived and they dug in.

When Miranda had finished she made an excuse that she was tired and went to her bedroom to call Gary. She didn't want to mention she might be pregnant but she just needed to talk to him.

* * *

When Stevie came to bed once the film had finished she looked at Miranda who was wide awake and she was staring at the phone.

"Whats wrong"Stevie asked.

"Gary is coming tomorrow, he'll be here at eight, oh no why did I tell him where I am, it was a mistake" Miranda babbled.

"No it's not you two will be able to work yourselves out before you go back and have to face him and everyone else at the same time" Stevie advised trying to lighten up the sulking Miranda.

"Yeah I'm sure your right, well night Stevie"Miranda said quietly before lying down and going to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It was early in the morning, Gary was going to arrive at Miranda's flat at anytime and Miranda was still in the bathroom having a repeat of the last morning. Stevie was stood by her side, Eve was getting her water . There was a knock at the door . Eve went over knowing it was Gary. She opened the door. Gary stood there.

"Hello I'm Eve, Miranda's new friend, come and take a seat I'm guessing you Gary" Eve said shuffling Gary over to the couch.

"uh yeah that's me, nice to meet you. So where Miranda and Stevie." Gary asked taken back by Eve's accent would be so flopped down onto the sofa and sighed.

"There in the bathroom umm ..." Eve started not sure if he knew Miranda was and Stevie intruped her to Eves relief as they walked out the bathroom.

"Miranda, hi I missed you so much come over here" Gary said holding out his arms as to give her a hug.

"Gary, hey" Miranda said going over and hugging Gary." I missed you" she said into his jumper.

"Me too" Gary said. Stevie thought it would be best to leave the two alone so her and Eve went to fetch breakfast.

"So whats new" Miranda asked letting go of Gary and sitting on the joined her.

"Well not much after you left I kinda just worked and didn't go out". Gary said going a little red.

"Don't be embarrassed I ran away from Surrey thats pretty embarrassing" Miranda chuckled.

"So anything new with you" Gary asked. Miranda decided right there to say about the maybe baby.

"Ok Gary what I'm going to tell you may come as a bit of a shock" Miranda breathed in and looked into Gary's concerned eyes "Gary I think I'm pregnant" Gary froze he looked at Miranda. His eyes wide with fear and possible joy. Miranda looked away from Gary not noticing the smile that came on his face seconds later. Miranda felt a tear slip down her face. Gary noticed and used his fingers to turn her head to face him.

"It's ok Miranda, were ok, it will be fine don't fret" Gary reassured her and pecked her on the lips. Miranda looked at him confused.

"How can you say that , Gary were going to parents and we only had sex once, we haven't even worked out us and we have a baby on the way who needs us" Miranda said angrily.

"Miranda I'll tell you one thing, I love you and I promise what happened between us for me was serious I don't know how you feel, but Miranda I want to be with you" Gary said looking at her as her face calmed.

"Ok I guess we try us" Miranda said.

"And even if we don't work I'll be there for you and the baby because its half me in there Miranda this is more than I have ever wished for" Gary said, he pulled her to him on the couch and she snuggled into his chest.

"Gary I love you too" Miranda said looking up at him. He kissed her and she returned it.

Moments later Miranda and Gary had dropped off. Miranda had her head on his chest and he had his hand on her stomach. Eve and Stevie walked through the door. Eve spotted them first.

"Aww look at them it's so sweet" Eve said quietly Stevie the saw them.

"Finally" She sighed. Gary stirred and woke up and saw Stevie and Eve at the door.

" Hey" he said smiling widely.

"You look happy" Stevie said smiling back.

"Why wouldn't I be I just got my best friend back and gained another little friend" Gary said. He sighed in contentment


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey people of the fanfic world I would really appreciate it if you guys could tell me what you think of the character Eve. I made her up so it would be cool for your feed back on her positive and negative comment would be allowed for this but if there really offensive please keep them to yourself.**_

"So you know then" Eve asked Gary who nodded.

"Yep and I think it's amazing" he said proudly.

"Really why" Stevie asked confused why commitment phobe Gary Preston was happy he had a kid on the way.

"Well, why not I mean it's a mini me and Miranda how great is that" Gary grinned.

"I guess that is pretty great but thats gunna be one messed up kid" Stevie chuckled.

" Yep they will be perfect" Gary said, he yawned" sorry, so what you got for breakfast" Gary asked.

"Well, we thought we'd have pancakes" Stevie said.

"So you want me to make you pancakes" Gary smirked.

"Would you,thank you gary you're the best" Stevie said grinning.

"Of course" Gary said. He nudged Miranda to wake her up. She opened her eyes and spotted Gary.

"Hey" she smiled then notice Stevie and Eve by the door " your back early" Miranda said.

"No, we where an hour you fell asleep" Stevie chuckled.

"Ah yes " Miranda yawned " I'm hungry"

" I'm go make pancakes" Gary said getting up and grabbing the bag of Stevie. He went into the kitchen.

"Looks like all is well" Eve said.

" Yep he's so excited about the baby" Miranda grinned.

"Are you" Stevie asked.

"I'm still processing but, I'm pretty sure I am happy too" Miranda said.

"Ok you go take a shower and get ready" Stevie said to Miranda who nodded her head and walked off.

* * *

Gary was now on his last pancake. He had just put the mix in the pan. Miranda snuck up behind him and hugged him.

"Hello" She said joyfully resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey" He said back. He turned round in her arms and hugged her back.

"Ah I missed that" Miranda said resting her head back onto his shoulder.

"Same here" He pulled her in tighter.

Stevie and Eve walked into the kitchen to see how the pancakes where coming along. They noticed the couple before Miranda and Gary noticed therm. They looked at each other gave a silent "aww". They slowly back out the room.

"There so cute together" Eve said.

"Yep it's taken them so long to get together it would be sad it they didn't" Stevie said smiling.

" Can't believe you guys are going back tomorrow I'm gunna miss you" Eve said.

"I have only known you for a few days but you have become a really good friend" Stevie said they hugged then went to sit on the sofa to wait for miranda and Gary to come back in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so this chapter is more of a filler I will make the next one better but usually I write them on my phone and improve them but hey ho hope you still enjoy and a shout out to my #1 fan suchfunjovi**

In the kitchen Miranda and Gary where still cuddling.

"So what gender do you think the baby is" Gary asked. Miranda smiled at him.

"I dunno I'm not fussed but a boy might be nice" She said cuddling into his chest.

"Mmm but with a girl I can buy her everything she ever wants" Gary chuckled.

"Any way either way I Love them" Miranda said. Gary grinned at her and moved one of his hand to her tummy.

"Gary?" Miranda said looking at him.

"Yeah"Gary asked.

"Are the pancakes done yet"Miranda said looking over to the smoking pan.

"Oh crap"Gary said running over to the cooker to turn it turned back around. "Opps".Miranda grinned and walked out to the front room.

* * *

Miranda came into the room and giggled. Stevie looked at her.

"Whats so funny"Stevie asked. Eve and her looked at Miranda with an amused face.

"Gary just charcoaled a pancake"Miranda said and burst out laughing

Stevie went into the kitchen where a frantic Gary was trying to shoo smoke out the burst out laughing to.

"I'm hanging with crazy people" she chuckled looking at Stevie and Miranda rolling all over the floor.

* * *

Later after breakfast the gang decided they needed to go look around they headed out taking eves large car which she claimed she like because "SUV are awesome". They walked around the town not going or doing anything particular. They where strolling and Miranda and Gary where holding hands. Stevie then spotted a baby store and started edging her way towards it. Eve noticed and joined and Gary and Miranda who were caught up in their convisation hadn't noticed.

"Ok how about we slip in here and buy them something each" Stevie said.

"Omg look at the tiny dungerrees"Eve said and ran over to them.

"I guess that's a yes"Stevie said and went to the baby shoe collection because who can not love tiny shoes .Stevie and eve bought an outfit each both unisex and paid they then had to go buy a bigger bag to hide the smaller bags of baby clothes.

* * *

Gary and Miranda where outside sitting on a bench Miranda was cuddled into Gary's side and his head was lay on her head. He had his arm around her

" So when did you notice that Stevie and Eve ran off" Gary asked.

"Oh about half an hour a go, no doubt to go into that baby store, but hey at least we got to be alone for a few hours" Miranda smiled at Gary.

"Yep never be more thankful" Gary said leaning over and kissing Miranda.

"OH you two stop sucking face "They heard Eve shout.

"So much for that"Gary said .Miranda just giggled and waved over Stevie and Eve.

"Right we better be going to the real estate and go sell your house and then we can go back and pack up to be ready to leave at for five" Stevie said.

"Ok but can we lunch please I'm not going to be seeing you guys in ages, I need a long winded goodbye"Eve said smiling at them all nodded.

"Aw I'm going to miss you Evie but promise to call at least once a week and you have to visit as well, once every thing is situated"Miranda said glancing at her stomach, Miranda said hugged her.

"You do know I'm coming over for when the baby's born, I'll come over for two weeks before your due and stay untill I see its little face"Eve said.

"You better, ok lets go eat"Miranda said dragging Gary over to café to have lunch with their friends before they left.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey readers thanks for reading I'm sorry for those who have waited for an update I have been real busy :/ opps any way I will try to update more regularly but it's hard._**

Everyone was getting ready to go. Steve was in the bathroom getting dressed. Eve was putting on make up in Miranda's bedroom and Gary and Miranda were snuggled on the sofa.

"So if it's a girl what should we call it" Gary asked lay her head on his shoulder.

"How about Danielle?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah I love that name can her middle name be Rose" Gary asked.

Miranda smiled at him and nodded then snuggled even more into his side "Ok boy name" Miranda asked.

"I like jonas" Gary said in ponder.

"mmm middle name could Morecambe after Eric Morecambe" Miranda said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, we are truly going to name are child Jonas Morecambe Preston" Gary grinned.

"Don't usual people find this hard"Miranda asked.

"What" Gary asked.

"You know like picking names and stuff" Miranda said.

"Yeah but we aren't a usual couple " Gary said, Stevie came into the room ready and plonked down beside Miranda.

"Hey Stevie what do you think of the names Danielle Rose and Jonas Morecambe"Miranda asked her best friend.

" Yes oh my god their perfect for your baby" Stevie laughed at the names because they where so Gary and Miranda names. Eve came out of Miranda bedroom.

"Whats perfect for the baby" She asked

"The names Miranda and Gary chose for the baby" Stevie grinned at Eve as Eve tried to squeeze in by Stevie making the sofa crowed.

"So what are they" Eve said looking at Miranda.

"Danielle Rose and Jonas Morecambe" Miranda chuckled in excitement.

"Aww that's adorable you are naming him after you comedy legend" Eve said

"Yup kid better be hilarious" Miranda laughed.

"With you as the mum he better be for his own good" Stevie laughed as well.

"Ok you guys ready to get going I'm starving" Eve said.

"Me too" Miranda now moaned.

"You always are Miranda" Stevie laughed Miranda playfully smacked her arm they made their way out the flat.


End file.
